


What have I walked in on?

by Ideologyofone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, M/M, One shot?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideologyofone/pseuds/Ideologyofone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to peek in on himself during a meeting about there next mission. He's about to get out of there when he hears a familiar voice and finds out more than he wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have I walked in on?

**Author's Note:**

> We don't talk about this fic, the only reasons it's still here is strictly for posterity.

Dean pulled at the floorboard to get that stupid nail out for hours. After he had uncuffed himself he went out to find his cabin. Going around to the back door he pressed his body against the wall and listened.  
"Are you kidding me? It's been 5 years. This ends. Now, I'm ending it."  
"I just think we should make a better plan than just storming in there. For god's sake it's Lucifer, he could have us killed in seconds." Dean couldn't make out who any of the voices belonged to apart from his own.  
"That is my brother in there. I don't give a damn about the safety and lives at stake! We could end this!"  
The two women he was talking with got up and left leaving only one shadow other than his clones. Thinking the meeting was over Dean shuffled getting ready to head out of there before he got caught when he heard a voice ring out.  
"Dean you need to relax" the voice was deep and gruff and he knew it could only belong to one person. It was Cas. suddenly interested Dean leaned against the wall again and listened.  
"Cas I've told you, I'm not interested in your dirt drugs. It's weird." Cas's voice seemed almost sensual as he breathed out  
"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Future Dean groaned and his chair squeaked beneath him.  
"It's not lights out yet" Dean heard himself protest. What was this? What do he and Cas do after lights out? Dean snapped back to his senses when he heard a noise erupt from the cabin. What was that? If Dean didn't know any better he'd say he heard a kiss? His curiosity getting the best of him he pushed the door open a bit and he got a perfect view of himself sitting in a plush wooden chair being straddled by a very stoned Cas. Dean was unable to avert his eyes away as he and Cas kissed again.  
"No one will notice" Cas said as he got off Future Dean and closed all the blinds, enough to where nobody could see in but Dean could still see everything. Cas held Future Dean's head in his hands and kissed him. His tongue dipping down maneuvering around Dean's tongue. Cas put his hands under Dean's shirt and lifted it off him. While feverishly kissing Cas, Dean watched himself undress Cas, and then himself. He watched as Cas reached in between their two bodies and stroked their hardening cocks. Future Dean moaned and bucked his hips up into Cas's. Cas got up off of Dean and knelt down on the floor in front of him. Dean watched as Cas took in his entire cock. 'Jesus!' Dean thought to himself 'did the guy not have a gag reflex?' His future self was looking more than pleased gripping at his Cas's hair and guiding him along his shaft. Cas seemed to know exactly what he was doing and it was no question to if they had done it previously. They probably did it all the time. Dean shuddered with the thought of he and his best friend hooking up. How had this come to be? Where they just sitting around one day and Cas was went "Hey, I'm gonna suck your dick" and he just went along? Did they get drunk and then realized it was actually fun? All this and more was running through Dean's head and he was in such deep thought he almost missed Cas getting back up on himself and sinking down on his cock. Future Dean groaned and Cas wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him as he started to rock up and down on him. Dean blushed as he saw himself grab Cas's cock and stroke it at a fast pace. Cas pushed himself up a bit on his knees and he cried out in pleasure. Future Dean held Cas close to his body by his hair every so often letting him go just to kiss him, then resume that position. Dean needed to get out of there. It was getting downright obscene when Future Dean's face screwed up and his mouth dropped open 'oh god please tell me that's not my orgasm face' Dean thought. Dean watched himself as his breaths became short loud gasps and his slowly stopped stroking Cas and just held onto him. Future Dean let out one more cry of pleasure before his body fell relaxed and he was breathing heavy. Cas continued riding Dean until his own orgasm his and he covered Dean's chest in his come. Cas got off and began cleaning up their mess when Dean bolted. he took off running to the cabin he was locked up in when he ran into a hysterical Chuck. "DEAN! I can't find the secret toilet paper stash!" Dean looked at him confused and realized he wouldn't leave until he said something "Well find it!" he said and kept running. Dean got back into the cabin and sat in the corner. He felt dirty. He just couldn't wait to get back to his own year and forget all of this ever happened.


End file.
